powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kevin von schwitz/Achillios Tsoukalos
Achillios Tsoukalos Info Achillios Tsoukalos is muscle wizard, one of those individual who have mastered the art of martial spellcasting. He was born in the nation of Hellas and used to be ostracized for his lack of talents until he was taken under the wing of a Muscle Wizard. After 10 years of intense training, Achillios mentor set him free and told him to make a name for himself. And so he did, during his journey, Achillios met a member of The Judicators who proposed him to join them. Currently, he lives in the Kingdom of Lyonesse where the H.Q of the sect is located. Appearance Achillios is a tall and ripped man with tanned skin. He has short wavy black hair and prononced eyebrows. A perma-stubble is present on his face, mostly because Achillios doesn't shave often. His usual outfit consists of a unbuttoned short sleeve shirt with jeans and black laced shoes, when the weather is hot, he wears short trousers with sandals. When he was still living in Hellas, his outfit was a light blue tunic. Personality Achillios is the kind of individual who screw the rules in favor of doing what is right. He believes that the law should adapt to the people and not the opposite, this is why he fits so well in The Judicators who hold similar beliefs. Outside of that, Achillios is a friendly and easy going person, he treats people with respect as long as that respect is returned in kind. Naturally, his belief in mutual respect makes him opposed to bigotry and discrimination in general. Achillios tend to suffers from a "us vs them" mentality, he will view anyone opposing his group as wrong or even evil regardless of their reasons. He is also a lustful individual; This is due to his high sex-drive which compels him to initiate a sexual relationship with any women he finds attractive. However, he draw the line at underage and married ladies. Powers 'Muscle Wizardy' : Achillios is capable of channelling magical energy inside his body to perform epic feats of martial prowess and the like. *'Palm Parry : '''Achillios extends his open palm in front of him to block/parry weak magical and physical attacks. *'Iron Grip : This technique not only improves Achillios grip, but allows him to intercept and rebound blocked/parried projectiles. *'Palm Pulse : '''Achillios uses a open palm to knockback his foe or a projectile. *'Thunderclap : 'Achillios clap both of his hands togethe at supersonic speeds, creating a huge shockwave that either blows everything away or damage everything caught in its radius. *'Clinch : 'Achillios performs stand-up submissions holds on his foe. *'Throw : 'Achillios pile drive and suplex his foe to oblivion, its power increases by falling height. *'Jab : 'Achillios throws a efficient direct punch at his opponent. Can send most people flying. *'Elbow Strike : 'Achillios performs a quick strike with the tip of his elbow. *'Uppercut : 'Achillios performs a powerful uppercut that send his opponent flying. *'Corkscrew : 'Achillios throws punches with a carry through wave motion in tune with the flow of magic. *'Knockout : 'Achillios throws a devastating left or right hook. It's suicidal for most beings to take this attack head on. *'Sprint Dash : 'Achillios sprint at blistering fast speeds to build up momentum. *'Amazing leap : 'Achillios channel magical energy into his legs to jump great heights and distance, he can even perfom double jumps. *'Thrust : 'A high powered and medium strike ranged forward kick delivered in a long column or pillar area. *'Butterfly : 'A high powered and medium strike ranged sweeping kick delivered in a medium frontal cone, the greater the falling height, the more powerful it becomes. *'Gatling : 'Low powered and short strike ranged technique that delivers a lightning fast barrage of kicks in a short frontal cone. *'Guillotine : 'A high powered and medium strike ranged execution kick performed by bringing down one foot with thunderous fury, creating a large blast radius. *'Scissor : 'A kick designed to takedown and pin opponents with leg locks and holds. *'Second Wind : '''Achillios can ignore both pain and exhaustion to increase his speed and strenght at the risk of rupturing his muscles. Badassery' : Achillios has done many badass acts during his career, like using a megalodon as a surfboard, locking air from an area to mute sound and even grabbing energy with his bare hands. Abilities 'Expert hand to hand fighter''' : Achillios is good at Pankration, giving him a significant advantage in CQC. Few beings outside of other Muscle Wizards can match or surpass him in this area. 'Immense strenght' : Achillios is probably the strongest member of The Judicators physically. Even his normal attacks can creates shockwaves and send people hundreds of feet away, when pushing himself, he can throw boulders at frightening speeds or create an earthquake. 'Enhanced speed' : Despite his size, Achillios is very fast. He can move too fast for the untrained eye to see and even skilled fighters have been surprised by how quick he was. 'Immense durability' : Just like his strenght, Achillios's durability is equally impressive. He has resisted and survived sandstorms, blizzards, field of blue fire, swimming in nitrogen lakes, being buried under tons of debris and being repeatedly hit by giants monsters. Achillios can keep fighting even with several broken bones or grievous injuries. Equipment 'Atlas Gloves' : A pair of magical gloves that alter physics so that anything the user lift doesn't crumble under its own mass. Weakness -His lust makes him vulnerable to the charm of beautiful women. -Has an habit of using more force than necessary when fighting. Trivia -Thanks to his personality and statut, he has lots of connections and allies. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet